


До глубины души

by SwEv, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Soul Bond, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Впервые за пятьдесят лет Том Риддл открывает глаза — а потом все идет не так, как он ожидал.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	До глубины души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Very Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127709) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



Впервые за пятьдесят лет Том Риддл открывает глаза. Вокруг он видит гриффиндорскую спальню для девочек, и смотрит на мир карими глазами вместо привычных голубых, но нищим выбирать не приходится. У него единственный шанс вернуться к жизни, и шанс этот зовут Джинни Уизли. Девчонка еще совсем мелкая и очень надоедливая, но приходится работать с тем, что есть. Впрочем, ему заметно полегчало, стоило взять в руки палочку Джинни — конечно, не тис, но хотя бы не остролист — и ощутить, как наружу по ней рванула его собственная магия. Это ненадолго — у него пока не хватает сил, чтобы воплотиться в своем собственном облике, но ощущения все равно ошеломительные. Сотни часов, потраченных на разговоры с девчонкой, того стоили. 

Вот только, когда он садится в кровати — вокруг темно, и только луна светит в окно — то чувствует на задворках сознания... нечто. Это не Джинни — Джинни и близко не обладает той мощью, что ощущает Том. Внутри словно раздается взрыв, будто хлопок аппарации, и затем он все понимает, потому что узнает силу, которая питает возникшую связь — это его сила, его и... 

«Я не собираюсь убивать ее только за то, что она то и дело краснеет и ходит за мной по пятам», — проныл через их связь мальчишеский голос. «Хватит советовать мне решать все проблемы убийствами!» 

Другой голос, заметно ниже; тот, чья магия знакома Тому как своя собственная — потому что она и была его собственной, отвечает: «Тогда перестань донимать меня своими идиотскими мелкими проблемами. Я Темный лорд, у меня есть занятия и поважнее.» 

«Мои проблемы так же важны для меня, как твои — для тебя, — фыркает мальчишка. — Ты сам вечно ноешь, как кровь единорога испортила тебе все возрождение и оставила без носа!» 

«Это были мои личные мысли, ты, мелкий...» 

«Да какого хрена тут происходит?» — думает Том — достаточно энергично, чтобы мысль эта набатом пронеслась по их связи и заставила тех двоих умолкнуть. Он чувствует эхо их эмоций — потрясение от того, что в их разговор вклинился кто-то третий. По крайней мере, через эту связь он говорил своим голосом, а не голосом Джинни.

«Ты кто?» — спрашивает мальчишеский голос. 

Том чувствует мысленное касание, как будто кто-то тыкает в него пальцем. Не так сильно, чтобы проникнуть в его мысли, но достаточно для того, чтобы встревожить. Вся эта связь тревожит. 

«Я Том Риддл. А ты?» 

«Гарри Поттер», — представляется тот. 

Второй голос сдержанно спрашивает: «Дневник или диадема?» 

Том осторожно отвечает: 

«Дневник. Я так полагаю, что ты моя старшая версия?» 

«Постойте, что?» 

«Когда я был молод, то поместил части своей души в несколько артефактов, чтобы стать бессмертным. Сейчас с нами разговаривает тот, что я создал в шестнадцать — он вдруг пробудился. Придется напомнить Люциусу о том, какие ему были даны приказы, когда я наконец призову своих Пожирателей смерти», — говорит Волдеморт — тот фрагмент их души, который бодрствовал, пока Том спал. Том не собирается звать этот осколок главным — сам он ничуть не хуже. Он моложе, и, возможно, пока слабее, но уж точно не менее значим, чем кто угодно другой, и особенно — чем старшая версия его самого. 

«Так он что, настоящий?» 

«Я такой же настоящий, как и вы оба», — огрызается Том. «Моя душа ничуть не слабее твоей — даже сильнее, если после меня ты дробил свою и дальше». 

Гнев Волдеморта волной пронесся по их связи. 

«Ты всего лишь дитя, Том. Ты не знал ни настоящих испытаний, ни битв. Твою душу легко сокрушить». 

«Перестань», — говорит Гарри. «Прости, его иногда заносит. На самом деле он не может навредить — не больше, чем я тебе или ты нам обоим. В прошлом году он впервые коснулся меня — с помощью учителя, в которого тогда вселился, но это долгая история — и вот мы с ним застряли. Теперь все, что он пытается со мной сотворить, через связь бьет по нему же. Если ты теперь с нами, то и с тобой оно должно работать так же». 

«Обязательно нужно было все ему рассказывать?» — шипит Волдеморт. «Если он пробудит мои оставшиеся хоркруксы, то у меня не станет ни минуты наедине с собой». 

«У тебя и так этого нет», — жизнерадостно отвечает Гарри. «Том, я чувствую, что ты где-то рядом. Ты тоже в башне Гриффиндора?» 

Том раздумывает, не соврать ли, но если то, что Гарри говорит, правда, то это бессмысленно. Кроме того, тот явно не желает ему зла, в отличие от его старшего «Я». 

«Да».

«Очень удобно. Я буду в гостиной через минуту», — Гарри словно отдалился, отошел на второй план, хотя до Тома по-прежнему доносились отголоски его чувств и мыслей. 

«Ты воздержишься от того, чтобы доставлять мне проблемы», — холодно предупреждает Волдеморт.

«Посмотрим», — нахально заявляет Том и винит в этом гриффиндорское влияние своего тела-носителя. 

С этими словами он блокирует связь со своей стороны. Вернее, пытается это сделать, но она остается, словно тонкая нить, как бы он ни старался. Том с ужасом понимает, что променял жизнь, полную скуки, на жизнь без личного пространства. Впрочем, лучше уж так, чем быть запертым в книге.

Он натягивает ботинки на маленькие ножки Джинни и выходит из спальни. Лестница спиралью уходит вниз, а факелы светят до того тускло, что он едва различает ступени. Но внизу его встречает ревущее пламя в камине, вокруг которого расставлены несколько красных с золотом диванов. Темноволосый мальчик, про которого Джинни могла рассказывать ему часами, сидит на подлокотнике одного из них, болтая ногами, и смотрит в огонь. Том усаживается на соседний диван и встречает взгляд поразительно ярких зеленых глаз. Глаз цвета смертельного проклятья — последнего, что он видел перед тем, как оказался заточен в дневник.

— Том? — удивленно спрашивает Гарри. — Ты что, вселился в Джинни? 

— Да, — отвечает Том. Он невольно хмурится, хотя на детском лице Джинни это, должно быть, смотрится нелепо. Не иметь собственного тела ужасно неудобно. Это была слабость, от которой нужно было избавиться как можно скорее, иначе его старшее «Я» воспользуется преимуществом. Он не собирался слепо верить словам Гарри о том, что Волдеморт не может его уничтожить — или, что еще хуже, загнать обратно в дневник. — Это она нашла мой дневник и поддалась его чарам.

Гарри кивает: 

— Окей, тогда первым делом надо раздобыть тебе тело, потому что, приятель, Джинни тебе присваивать нельзя. Она, конечно, ужасная надоеда, но еще она сестра Рона. Я помогу тебе найти тело получше — может, даже не девчачье. 

— Если у меня будет достаточно магии, я смогу создать себе копию своего настоящего тела, — говорит Том. Он не собирается провести остаток жизни, меняя одного носителя за другим. Не из каких-то нелепых соображений морали, а потому, что хотел тело, которое принадлежало бы ему без остатка.

Ступени лестницы где-то у них за спиной скрипят, и Том, взмахнув рыжими волосами, резко оборачивается. Но это всего лишь сонный рыжий мальчишка спускается из спальни. Один из братьев Джинни, хотя Том не может точно сказать, который из них. 

При виде их двоих рыжий мальчишка выпучивает глаза: 

— Гарри? Джинни? 

— Что случилось, Рон? — спрашивает Гарри. 

— Я проснулся, а тебя не было. Я не знал, что ты... — Рон переводит взгляд между ними и встречается глазами с Томом, который пытается вложить в свой взгляд все те ужасы, которые сотворит с Роном, если тот сейчас же не уйдет. — Ну ладно, я просто... — Рон махнул рукой, — пойду спать. Смотрите мне тут, не... а, ладно, неважно, — и он отворачивается, бурча себе под нос что-то о мелких сестрах, которые крадут у своих братьев друзей. 

— Это Рон, брат Джинни, — говорит Гарри, словно Тому это интересно. Заметив, как Том скривился, он смеется: — Эй, пока мы не организуем тебе новое тело, тебе придется с ним дружить. 

— Почему ты это делаешь? — озадаченно спрашивает Том. У него в голове не укладывается, почему мальчишка, который когда-то уничтожил одну из его частей, теперь так непринужденно с ним болтает.

Гарри слегка улыбается; отсветы огня пляшут на его лице.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь? Мы одинаковые. 

Он тянется вперед и берет Тома за руку — тот едва сдерживает изумленный вздох. Их связь вспыхивает невыносимо ярко, и Том видит: две души переплелись так тесно, что невозможно понять, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая — душа Гарри, цельная и сильная, и лоскуты его собственной души, обвившиеся вокруг нее и не желавшие расцепляться ни на мгновение. 

— Понимаю, — говорит Том, вцепившись в руку Гарри своими маленькими, веснушчатыми ладонями. Он и правда теперь понимает — и знает, что сделает все, чтобы ни один из оставшихся фрагментов его души не пробудился к жизни. Душа Гарри была его. Его и Волдеморта. 

Где-то далеко и в то же время очень близко Волдеморт произносит: «В этом мы с тобой едины».


End file.
